1. Field of Invention
A Memorial Grove of the type described in Truong U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,488 can be costly to construct and maintain because the cost of urban and suburban land has increased in recent decades. Plant biologists have developed a few varieties of dwarf trees which permit practice of the method of Truong U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,488 at a capital investnent which is less than using conventional trees such as black walnut trees. Some dwarf trees are susceptible to damage if frequently touched by human hands. Some vandals tend to damage dwarf trees. Many problems arise when attempts are made to grow trees in the interior of a building consistently protected from the variations of the weather. It is desirable, however, to protect dwarf trees from severe weather adversities.
2. Prior Art
Truong U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,488 describes a Memorial Grove in which each tree has grown from a nutrient composition comprising the remains of a particular individual, and the seedling is nurtured to provide
Chen U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,994 describes a "skyscraper cemetery" in which the microorganisms in the Soil can compost a casket and body even when in a vault several stories above the street level.